batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rock-O-Jello
Archives: 1. Hello Hello, Rock, I hope you will help our Union to bring down the evil Netherith from charge in the Batman: Arkham City Wiki! Please! I beg you! Let me introduce myself; My name is TitanSith888 and I am responsible for the existence of so-called "Art" Images. I beg you to join us! I beg you to help us! I think some sort of Genius like you can be quite useful! --☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 09:32, November 9, 2011 (U.T.C.) Of Course Of course, Rock, you are indeed clever guy! Of course an Anti-Netherith Group! But first of all, Netherith is one mean Australian imbecile! A foolish teenager to be exact! So he deserves to be punished at all! Can you ask with Rod12 Doomlurker to make me a sysop? I should do my best! ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 18:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, here, but Doomlurker said he cannot do it! Goodbye! ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 09:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Changing an Address All you do is send an email to the Wikia Staff and ask them to change it to the desired title.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Rock-O-Jello, in regards to your question about those two category pages and category tages for sysops and bureaucrats I asked my friend User:Doomlurker what he though of your question about the certain category pages and he does not want them on the site. If you want to him about the issue you can but I'm not adding them to my user page or his since he doesn't want them on the site. From Rod12 Wiki Wallpaper Background Image Hi, Rock-O-Jello in regards to your question about the Wiki Wallpaper Background Image like the one here on the Batman Wiki Site User:Doomlurker actually created that background image himself. See what me and him did with all the background images for the sites we are head admin of and run overall we found great comic book cover images for the site and User:Doomlurker was able to create a background image and add it to the site. So in your case for your Spiderman Wiki Site I would find your favorite Spiderman Comic Book Cover Images you can do movie posters if you want as well. An once you have the images you want just as User:Doomlurker if he can possibly create a Wiki Background Image for your site or at least teach you how to do it overall. An the reason I say that is because I'm pretty sure you need to be an admin of the site to upload that certain type of image for a wiki site. So hopefully he can just teach you how to do it overall. I hope I answered your question if not just let me know and I'll try again. From Rod12 Hi, Rock-O-Jello you are right in a sense a good way at describing the Wiki Wallpaper Background Image is kind of a collage overall. However I do recommend try to only find 2-Images for your wallpaper you want to be on your wallpaper. Mind you can have a max of 4 but 2-Images works the best overall along with 1-Image depending on the certain type of image like the one on the Batman Wiki Site here for example. That Image is one comic book cover image. Maybe take a look at the wallpaper images of User:Doomlurker and my Wiki Site to get some ideas of what you want for your Spiderman Wiki Site. Oh well let me know if you have any more questions and i'll be happy to help. From Rod12